Of All The Things I Wanted
by Reffer Lift
Summary: REWRITE We all want something in life. Wether it's a Nintendo Wii for fun or some food to survive, we want it. But for a couple, seperated by war, all they want is each other... DominicxAnemone


**Of All The Things I Wanted**

A/N: OK, I'm rewriting this because I didn't think that I was really putting down the scene into words. I had forgotten it and then I FINALY found the episode on You Tube again, so, here's the fic!

DISCLAIMER: Oh how I wish I owned Eureka Seven. If I did, then I would also own FMA. But sadly, Eureka Seven (and FMA) Are both owned by Studio BONES.

_In a room in the Orange..._

I lie here, on this bed, waiting for orders. I understand that this will be my last mission. Oh TheEND, I can't believe that we will be separated. But, however, that isn't what is bringing tears into my eyes. I stare at the anemone flowers that Dominic gave me.

Those make me cry.

I enter TheEND. As I hang in it's cockpit, I think about my life. It was a good life. If I were to have no regrets, though, it would be a lie. I would have loved to go shopping. Wouldn't it have been great to try more delicious food? Or to fall in love? Well, if I'm reborn into this world, I would like someone with more self esteem. If I had all of that, then it would have been perfect. But, right now, I just have this "Oh well" feeling. Really...

"Oh well."

_In the Super Izumo..._

"Sir, TheEND is heading into the small hole ahead!" An officer yells. TheEND... Anemone... Why did they do this to you!? I run to my bunk. I give Gulliver one last pet, and leave the room. THUNK! I guess that Gulliver is coming with me. For the first time in this dark time...

I smile.

"Sir, the hatch is being opened!" The officer yells.

"What?" Jurgans cries. I hear the whole conversation over the plane's communication functions. I see the 909 Devilfish up ahead. It looks like Holland is trying to stop Anemone. He can't. I have to be the one to stop her! Besides, he already has a pregnant wife who wants to take charge all the time.

That's the one he has to stop.

He sees me.

"Dominic! Go back!" He cries over the intercom.

"No! I want to be the one! The one to stop TheEND's pilot!" I yell back.

"KLFs coming!" I hear one of the members of the Gekko State yell. "Holland!" comes right after.

"Dominic! I'll stop the KLFs! You go and stop TheEND's pilot!" I hear Holland yell into the intercom. I feel shocked at this. I read that Holland normally never do anything like this. Suddenly, I feel calm.

Arg! The plane's wing has broken off! I don't know if I can make it! But... I have to! I have to make it! For Anemone! For the world! But, as I fall, all I can think... all I can say...

"ANEMONE!!!!!"

In the cockpit of the Nirvash TypeZERO...

"Renton! 'Listen to that child's pilot!' That's what the Nirvash is saying! Renton!" I hear Eureka cry. I don't have time to listen to the person trying to kill us! I'm trying to save us! I give her a look to explain my thinkings.

"Renton!" I her her cry again. I can't ignore her again. She puts her hand down on the lever that connects to the Amita Drive. I put my hand on hers, and we pull the lever.

"If I were to live, then I would buy one small mirror and practice smiling..." The voice is so sad... I see Eureka bring tears to her eyes...

"I would try and try until it was perfect, then I would push out my chest and go tell him my feelings..."

"Y-you can tell him!" I cry.

"If someone were to tell me 'it's ok to live without killing people' then I would pull back my hair as it tossed in the wind, and I would go see him..."

"No one's telling you you can't!" I hear Eureka cry. She's right, Anemone. No one's yelling you you can't.

"But it's so painful!" I say with tears streaming down my face. There's no hope for me now. I just wish... huh? What are they...? I see. They're trying to tell me, that if a Coralian and a Human can create love, then I can live with Dominic right? Their wro...

"Your feelings will definitely reach him, Anemone!" I hear Eureka say.

"No, Eureka..." I say with a mix of a smile and a frown on my face. "It's too late for those feelings now. I'm sorry... VASQU..."

"ANEMONE!!!!!"

D-Dominic...? Dominic! He... he came for me!

"ANEMONE!!!" He yells again. I... I feel happiness... huh? Oh no! I forgot about...

"TheEND...! NO!" I scream. No... the blast hit the water, but the aftermath hit Dominic! NO! Dominic!

What... what have I done...! I don't know what to feel. But all I want to do...

Is to save him.

"DOMINIC!!!!!" I yell. I see TheEND turn from black to white. I... I fly to him...

"Dominic... Dominic... Dominic!" I cry as the screen shows him falling. Suddenly, the cockpit is raised... and TheEND! It looks like it will send me to him! I nod in approval, and I am suddenly ejected from TheEND!

I see that he has come to. We try to grab on to each other, but the wind is blowing us apart... but, Gulliver! He grabs our hands and brings us together... that Gulliver... I must give him something grand as a reward when we get back. Maybe, in the **future**... he'll have a little one to play with. Hence the word **future**. Now I am in his arms... Dominic's arms... of all the things I wanted...

"So... uh, how's it going?" He says.

"Baka! What were you doing falling from there!" That idiot...

"S-sorry"  
"It's ok. I'll forgive you for that. You saved me!"

"Did I really save you?"

"Well, you tried to." My face, for the first time, shows a real smile.

"That's the first time I've seen that face. It's beautiful." He tells me. I feel like flirting with him.

"I can't hear you!"

"I... I'm saying I love you!"

I kiss his forehead. He blushes.

"This is a first for me too! This wonderful feeling... I feel as though, right now, I could die and not care!" I exclaim. Suddenly, our lips connect... into a kiss...

Then, TheEND catches us.

"No. That was a lie. I want to live with you... forever!"

"Forever."

And, as we fly in the arms of TheEND... and as I am in his arms...

I now feel as though my mission is complete.

A/N: Now I feel as though I felt what I wanted to write before. I hope you enjoyed it and that I get more than 2 reviews!


End file.
